I'll Make it Better
by RabbitDork101
Summary: Troy wants Gabriella to know that everything will be ok, but how will he convince her?


I'll Make it Better

By RabbitDork101

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

Summary: Troy wants Gabriella to know that everything will be ok, but how will he convince her?

Rated M (sexual content)

--This is my first rated m story so sorry if it sucks--

Gabriella Bolton sighed as she walked into her downtown apartment. She placed her keys on the table and pressed the button on the answer machines. Another creditor was on their back, yet again, and they were barely making enough money to pay rent. Troy and Gabriella had been married 5 months now, and they were struggling to make ends meet. The two had just finished college, and student loans had to be paid off, and then groceries had to be bought, bills to be paid. Troy was already working two part time jobs, and Gabriella was juggling a part time job on top of getting ready for her first teaching year at East High.

The couple was extremely stressed, and rarely got to see each other. Gabriella walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Hmm, I guess it's left-overs again." She shut the door, and continued through the tiny apartment to the master bedroom. She stripped her waitress outfit and pulled on a pair of Troy's boxers and a tank top. She place her long flowing hair in a pony tail. She heard the door open and smiled. The love of her life was home.

"Brie?" Troy called out.

"Just a second!" Gabriella walked towards the kitchen and smiled at Troy who just got back from one his jobs, basketball coach at East High. Even though school hadn't started yet, Troy was getting paid to host a Basketball Camp.

"Hey babe, how was work?" Gabriella asked kissing his cheek. She began to heat up spaghetti in a pan on the stove.

"Ok, I guess, some of the kids are amazing, while others shouldn't even waste their breath, but I don't tell them that. How was your day?" Troy came behind Gabriella, and began to rub her tense shoulders as she continued to stir their supper.

"Long, tiring, and if I have one more drunken bastard call me toots, I swear, I'll kick their ass." Troy laughed, and kissed the side of her neck.

"Brie, you couldn't hurt a fly."

"I know, but still. Supper's ready." Gabriella said, spooning the noodles onto to plates. They sat down at the table in the middle of the kitchen and ate in a comfortable silence.

The two would occasionally glance up at each other throughout the meal, and smile. Gabriella usually blushed. When they were finished, they cleaned the dishes and went into the living room and watched the news. Afterwards they watched about an hour of T.V. before Gabriella spoke up.

"Troy?"

"Hmmm?"

"How do we do it; how do we make it through each day?"

"What do you mean babe?" Troy asked genuinely confused.

"I mean, we are dirt poor; we have creditors and collection agents constantly on our backs, how do we do it without giving up?" Gabriella said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Brie." Troy said lovingly. He pulled her close to him, and began to stroke her hair. "We do it because we love each other. We do it because one day it will get better. I do it for you, because you deserve the very best."

"But how will it get better?" Gabriella mumbled into his T-shirt.

"Because I'll make it better." Troy said, bringing his lips down to meet hers in a slow, passionate kiss. She responded to the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Troy slowly stood up, bringing Gabriella with him. He walked them to their bedroom and gently laid her down on the soft blankets. He paused their brief kiss to take her shirt off, then her bra. He began to adorn her chest and neck with sweet kisses. Gabriella moaned in pleasure, bringing her hands up to the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Even though she's seen, touched, and kissed his wondrous chest before, she always let her fingers move around likes she's never done it before.

Her fingers outlined all the muscles and then moved up his arms to the back of his neck, where she toyed with the hair. The kissed his neck sweetly and later left her mark, telling the world that Troy Bolton was taken.

After Troy left four of his marks on Gabriella's chest and neck, his lips went back to her lips. He tenderly trailed his hands down her body and to the boxers she was wearing. He slowly pulled them down, catching her panties in the process. His left hand began to caress her inner thigh softly, while he continued to kiss her lips passionately.

A few seconds later, Gabriella had removed his track pants and boxers. Gabriella was always shy and reserved when it came to making love. Her hands touched his manhood tentatively, blushing as Troy moaned into their kiss. Troy loved the way Gabriella was shy and cautious. He kissed her nose and leaned over to get a condom. He rolled it on and positioned himself.

"Are you ready babe?" Troy asked kindly, he never wanted to pressure Gabriella, or hurt her. He always made sure she was ready for him. It killed him the first time he ever entered her and she cried out in pain. Ever since then, Troy tried to make her as comfortable as possible.

Gabriella nodded and brought his head down to hers and kissed him. Troy entered her. Together, they danced a dance of love, one the perfected many years ago.

After making love three more times, Gabriella and Troy lay together in bed, basking in the light of the moon.

"Troy, I love you."

"I love you, too, babe, and I want you to trust me that it will get better, that one day I will make it better." Troy said.

Gabriella smiled, "I know, and I trust you." Together they drifted off to sleep dreaming of the life they had before them.

The End

So what do you think? Good? Horrible? Reviews make me happy! 


End file.
